1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aggregate material conveyors and more specifically it relates to a conveyor wheel sliding system for efficiently positioning the wheels upon a conveyor unit to a transporting position and also to an in use position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Aggregate material conveyors have been in use for years. Typically, aggregate material conveyors or apron feeders are utilized in transporting aggregate material (i.e. sand, gravel, etc.) from a stationary pile to a vehicle, wherein the vehicle transports the aggregate material away for use. Because of the large amounts of aggregate material generally needed to be conveyed at one time, the conveyors are generally very large in size.
When transporting the conveyor unit, there is generally a large portion of the conveyor unit that extends beyond the vehicle pulling the conveyor unit, wherein the extending portion is generally unsupported. This can be dangerous for other vehicles upon the road and to the vehicle transporting the conveyor unit. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved conveyor wheel sliding system for efficiently positioning the wheels upon a conveyor unit to a transporting position and also to an in use position.